Zack and Sophie: The Alternate Universe
by A Wild Fanboy Appears
Summary: All we did was go to Prom. How the hell did going to Prom end up with us travelling through like 50 different universes? One word: Magic.


"Star! We're gonna be late!" Marco yelled from downstairs, opening the door and looking at his wristwatch.

He nervously adjusted his tie, feeling how uncomfortably tight it was, but choosing to let it be as he didn't really know how to make it any tighter in case he messed it up.

"I'm coming!" Star yelled, picking up her dress and quickly walking down the stairs, eager to show Marco her dress.

"How do I look?" Star said, smiling as she twirled her dress in front of him.

"Wow. You look beautiful, Star." Marco said, walking up to her and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

She let out a little giggle before responding, "Thanks, you clean up pretty nice yourself." She said, eagerly walking out the door and nearing his car.

"C'mon, let's go!" She shouted, gesturing for Marco to follow.

"Kids, wait a moment!" Angie yelled behind them, swiftly running up to them with a camera in her hands.

"I need photos for the album!"

" _Mommmmm, we said no pictures!" _Marco complained, losing a small bit of his excitement as his mom approached them and clicked the button on the camera, causing a series of flashes to go off.

"Oh, I know Marco, but I just **_need_** a photo for my album! One day you're going to be all grown up and I won't be able to take pictures of you like this anymore!" She said, taking another photo, before walking up to them and giving Marco a hug.

"Sorry, Marco." She said, before departing from the hug.

"No, it's fine," Marco said, smiling warmly at her.

Star tugged at her date's sleave, a concerned look on her face.

"Uh, Marco? We _really_ have to go."

"Oh, right! Bye, mom, we have to go!"

He opened the driver side door to his car and stepped inside, waving goodbye as Star stepped inside through the other door and they drove out of the driveway, onto the road.

"Have fun!" Angie shouted, as the car slowly drove away.

" _Phew!_ " Marco breathed, relaxing in his seat as he continued to guide the car down the paved road. "Glad that's over."

"Yeah, I was starting to feel a little anxious," Star said, awkwardly adjusting herself on the leather cushions of the car seats.

"Okay Marco, so what are we doing again?" Star said, still not sure exactly what was going on.

She understood that she was going on somewhat of a date with Marco, but beyond that, she still didn't quite know what they were doing.

"We're going to something called Prom. It's a tradition we have on Earth that's kind of like the dance balls you have on Mewnie, but specifically for people our age. It's usually held at a school."

"Wait, so we're going to a party, basically?"

"Yes."

"At school?"

" _Yes,_ Star."

"But school is so _borrrring._ "

"Don't worry, it's not going to be like school. There's going to be refreshments like punch - and dancing, too."

"Oh, okay! That sounds fun! What kind of dance is it?"

"Well, the dance is like a slow dance."

"Ooh, so does that mean you're going to put your _firm_ hands on my _gentle_ waist?"

"Firstly, yes it does, and secondly, _did you really have to phrase it that way?_ "

Star giggled, looking out the window as the sun began to venture down below the hills. "Yes. Yes I did."

Marco rolled his eyes as the car began to slow down, pulling into the school parking lot.

"Alright, we're here. Let's hope that a swarm of monsters don't end up crashing the party as we're dancing."

"If they do, they're going to wish that this wand didn't even exist," Star said, opening her passenger door and stepping out.

Immediately upon walking towards the double doors that led inside, they noticed three things: a considerable amount of toilet paper strung across the school in various places, a collection of students with their dates making out near the entrance, and loud booming music coming from the inside.

"Um... Marco? What's going on?"

"I have... no idea, Star." He said, awkwardly shuffling up to the door with Star and walking inside.

Several pairs of teenagers were pressed against the lockers in the halls of the high school, moaning and giggling as they continued with their... rather intimate activities. Star and Marco cautiously tiptoed passed them, trying their damnest not to disturb any of them.

Suddenly, a loud banging startled the duo. They turned their heads in suspicion towards the source of the sound. There was a locker to their left that had been severely mashed up and spray painted a variety of colours.

The banging continued, like a series of rough knocking.

"I-Is... Is someone in there?" Marco said, almost low enough for it to be a whisper.

 _"Marco? Is that you? Oh, thank god - Janna shoved me into this locker and whenever I asked for help people would either bang on the locker or deface it by painting it or drawing on it! You gotta get me outa here, man!"_

Marco reacted almost immediately and ran up to the locker. He didn't know the lock's combination, but it seemed that everyone had been hitting it so much that all it would need was a good kick.

Marco stepped back, reared his foot up, and **slammed** it forward, breaking the lock off the hinge - and the hinge.

The door slowly opened to reveal a very visibly squished and bruised Ferguson, who let out a little cough before face-planting onto the tiled floor.

 _"Thanks..."_ Ferguson said in a raspy tone as his voice was muffled by the floor.

"Oh my god, Ferguson?! Why were - What the hell is going on here?!" Marco shouted, grabbing clumps of his hair in confusion.

"Well..." Ferguson said, standing up and rubbing a dark spot on his face, "After Janna and Oskar tied up the teachers, they - "

 **"THEY WHAT?!"** Marco and Star yelled in unison, both already taken back by the events that had taken place before they had even gotten there.

"Oh, you guys weren't here? Yeah, Janna and Oskar started, like, a rebellion against the teachers and tied them all up. Then they changed the music, turned on a bunch of multi-coloured stage lights and turned Prom into a full-on rave graduation party!"

"Whaaaat? I mean, I'm not really opposed to Janna's thinking - "

"Staaaaar?!"

"B-But I was kind of expecting something a little more formal, not like an _actual_ party." Star finished, a perplexed expression flooding onto her face.

"Yeah, well, no one was expecting this." Ferg said, looking at his surroundings in the dark, "But as you can see, no one's objecting, so..."

Marco let out a growl of disapproval, "Not yet, at least."

He grabbed Star's hand and swiftly pulled her along with him, walking towards the multi-coloured lights peaking through another set of double doors.

"Hey, where are you going?"

He rammed through them and immediately felt a rush of loud music attacking his ears, along with lights blinding his eyes. A sea of people was spread across the gym, all of them either dancing, drinking, lying passed out drunk on the floor, or kissing near the walls.

And some... other things.

Ignoring the flushed face on both himself and Star after this realization, he pushed through the crowd and attempted to look past the large grouping of teenagers, trying to see any sign of Janna or Oskar.

 ** _"Alright! You guys havin' a great time?!"_** A voice said, coming over the intercom.

It received several cheers and shouts of approval.

 ** _" That's what I'm talking about! Do you guys want this to last ALL NIGHT LONG?!"_**

The voice shouted, getting another round of cheer.

 ** _"Alright Oskar, play the next song!"_**

Marco suddenly heard someone at the other side of the gym yell out a 'whoop whoop!'. Assuming this was Oskar, He gripped Star's wrist even harder and began running towards Oskar, until seeing him up on a stage, switching a song out and putting another large disk (presumably the next song) on a flat surface.

Marco ran up the stage and grabbed Oskar's shirt collar, _"Where's Janna?"_

 _"What?!"_ Oskar yelled over the music, unable to hear him.

 _"Where's... JANNA?!"_ He shouted in his ear, letting go of his collar with a fierce look in his eyes.

Which, Star had to admit, with Marco looking the way he did in his tux and acting so head-strong, it was kinda hot.

But the activities that other teens were partaking in weren't really helping her, so it could just be that.

Star didn't seem to care either way.

 _"Whoa, dude, no need to freak! If you wanted to see my girl you could've just asked! She's in the principle's office right now."_

 _"Alright, thanks!"_ Marco yelled back, walking toward a different set of doors near the stage, still firmly gripping Star's wrist.

He burst through them, and -

"Wait, Marco! Stop for a second!" Star said, suddenly going against the surprising force of Marco's movements forward.

Marco did as told and turned around, letting go of Star. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just - What are you planning on doing?"

"What do you think? I'm going to put a stop to this and tell Janna to call this whole thing off!"

"Why?"

"Because - Wait, are you not with me on this?"

"Well, it's just... We came here to have fun, right?"

"Star, they _tied up the teachers._ You can't seriously think I'm just going to let that slide."

"Oh, _c'mon Marco!_ I want to have **_fun_** today! If you shut this down, do you really think everyone's just going to want to go back to regular Prom? Not to mention that everyone's going to be mad at you. Even if they do go back to Prom, they'll probably kick you out!"

"Star, this is who I **am**!"

"Well then maybe you should stop being such a **_safe kid!_** "

"Well I...!" Marco started, lifting his fist up, but ultimately putting it down in defeat.

"I... I'm **_NOT_** a _safe kid._ " He said, "I just don't think what's happening is right. Students are _literally_ having sex in public right through those doors. And let's not forget about the teachers."

"M-Marco..." Star said, a flustered expression making its way onto her face.

"Look Star - I'm not going to judge you if you don't want me to stop this, or if you want to go and party with them. But I'M going to do what's RIGHT and stop this before someone calls the cops." He said, turning around and walking away.

Star extended her hand a little bit but hesitantly pulled it back.

"Wait, Marco..." She whispered, taking a step forward.

Marco paused.

"Please, I didn't..."

"Star... Just - go dance or something. I wouldn't want you to come to Prom with me and not have any fun before it's over."

"But I want to dance with _you!_ " She said, running up to him and turning him around.

She looked him dead in the eyes. Their noses were almost touching.

"I don't care if this is wrong, or bad. I came here to have fun _with YOU._ Not to come here and go home 20 minutes later because you decided to ruin that. Just... please, _please_ come and dance with me. I doubt they'll be ending the party anytime soon, so we can have our fun for an hour or two. _Then_ we can shut it down."

 _But this isn't right._ Marco thought to himself.

But all of those thoughts were suddenly whisked away. He knew that this was wrong, but hearing Star's voice, and how sincere and sure she was... he felt that it didn't matter anymore.

 _She **is** right, to an extent. _

They had gone there to have a good time. Not to crash a party and most likely become the outcasts of the entire school.

Marco smiled at her. He leaned in, and connected their lips.

For just a moment, they shared a tender and loving kiss. Star wished that it would last forever, but eventually, they broke away from each other.

"Alright, Star. If you really want me to... I guess I can ignore Janna and Oskar's little... revolt for now." He said, a stupid grin spreading across his face.

He could never stay mad at her. She was just too lovable!


End file.
